


Ring VS Stud

by Star_dancer54



Series: Dear god old stuff. Like, seriously old. [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-30
Updated: 2005-10-30
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_dancer54/pseuds/Star_dancer54
Summary: Draco stared in horror. “You’re taking the piss, right?”





	Ring VS Stud

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to Enchanted_Jae’s fic Silver and Gold, which was for a drabble challenge. The fic is [here](https://slythindor100.livejournal.com/8873.html)

Draco stared in horror. “You’re taking the piss, right?”

Harry glared up at him from his position above Draco’s painfully inflamed nipple. “Yuh thi’ Ah did thith od purthuth??” 

Draco winced as his nipple was pulled away from his chest again and smacked the side of Harry’s head in retaliation. As Harry didn’t budge from the forceful smack, Draco did not wind up howling in renewed pain. “Well, can’t you take your stud out? It’s probably easier than trying to take out the ring.” He tried really hard to sound reasonable. Instead, the question and comment came out more petulant and whiny. 

Harry sighed explosively, and the gust over Draco’s agonizingly sensitive nipple made him shudder as if he were jolted by ekletricity. Electricity, whatever it was. This, however, was decidedly pleasant, and his flagging erection that had started to wilt stirred again. “You gooa do et. Handth are thtuck.” 

“Mmm… there is that,” Draco said thoughtfully, carding through the hair at the nape of Harry’s neck. Harry’s hands were firmly stuck behind Draco’s back and tangled in Draco’s shirt. “How do I go about this, then?”

“Udthcrew ith. Ith cums udthcrewed udderdeath.”

Draco blinked and translated. “It unscrews underneath? As in, under your tongue?”

“N-hn.” 

Draco padded Harry’s head kindly and craned his neck around to see better where they were stuck. “Hmm… it looks like if I unloosened it partially, the ring would just slip free. At least it’s stuck on top of your tongue rather than below it, eh?” He smiled with as much charm as any Malfoy could with a Boy Who Lived stuck to his chest. “You’re lucky I like you so much, and that you shag so well, else I’d simply cut your tongue off and get to it easier.”

Harry was not impressed.

Draco worked a hand under Harry’s chin and carefully felt around for the lower ball that he knew was there from previous exploration. Unfortunately, Draco’s fingertips were slick with both Harry’s drool and sweat, and the ball was the same temperature and slickness of the rest of Harry’s tongue, so this finding required work. Finally, Draco’s forefinger found the ball. His thumb and forefinger locked onto it, and Draco used his other hand to twist the top ball, carefully. 

For a dreadful moment, he thought that the damned thing was stuck. Then it finally began to loosen, and with a gentle clang the nipple ring slid loose. Draco eased the ring and the abused flesh it was attached to free. He then fell backwards the rest of the way on to the sofa with a sigh of relief. He glared up at Harry, who was hovering over him after having freed his arms. 

“Take that thing out and fix this. I think you damaged it purposely.” He pouted, sulking and gesturing towards the ‘damaged’ nipple. He would have crossed his arms over his chest, but it hurt.

Harry smiled at the far too charming look and finished unscrewing the tongue stud. He reached over blindly with it and set it on the coffee table before lowering himself on top of his boyfriend. He blew softly over the inflamed nipple and watched as Draco shivered. 

The prat. Draco tugged Harry’s head lower and the brunet obliged by blowing a bit harder before untangling himself and hopping up. As Draco scowled up at him, Harry smiled. “I’ll get some ice for you.”

“Hmph.”

“Ice, Draco. Think about the last time we played with ice.”

Draco shivered in response and relaxed into the sofa, gesturing lazily. “Then hurry back.”


End file.
